


communication

by expiredpineapple



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredpineapple/pseuds/expiredpineapple
Summary: A novel concept: Sana and Yousef talk.





	communication

[Text Message]

Sunday June 11, 22:30

 

Sana: Hey’s it’s Sana. I was hoping we could meet on Monday?

Yousef: Yeah of course. What time?

Sana: My last class ends at 15:00.

Yousef: I’ll see you at school?

Sana: Yeah

 

[End text message]

 

Yousef is standing outside the school, hands stuffed into his jacket as he waits for Sana to come out. He’s not sure where they stand, how much Noora has told her or what Sana is thinking. Things have been better since Eva’s birthday but nothing has changed. He’s been kind of a wreck trying to give her space. Wondering if he came on too strong. Or if he messed up everything for good, if he messed up even just being her friend.

“Yousef, Hi.”

She’s suddenly standing in front of him in her usual all black get-up, smile wide and open. Beautiful as always.

“Hey,” he manages to collect himself. “How was school?”

“Um fine. How’s your day off?”

“You remembered.”  

“I remember everything you say.”

He smiles smitten, “It was okay, nothing much.” _Just thinking of you,_ he thinks and bites his lip embarrassed.

They’re simply staring at each other. Again.

A shout from the school breaks them out of their reverie, reminding them of where they are.

Sana clears her throat, “We should go.” And starts down the road.  

It’s silent for a while, as they walk side by side, and amble their way down the streets.

“So,” Sana starts looking straight ahead avoiding his gaze, “I’ve been keeping things bottled up and didn't talk to anyone and have done some things I’m not proud of these last few weeks out of anger, hurt, and sadness. And I- I don’t want to feel that way anymore. Or do anything stupid again.”

She stops and turns to look at him straight in the eye, ”Finding out you’re leaving to Turkey yesterday was a big surprise. I wasn't going to say anything so you could leave in peace but I would just be hurt again and wonder what if. It feels like we're running out of time and I can’t let you leave without telling you how I feel... Which is that I like you.”

She pauses smiling timidly, “I like you a lot Yousef.”

He’s stunned and lets out a deep shaky breath, running his hands over his face, “Fuck Sana. I thought this conversation was going to go somewhere else. I imagined and hoped for it but didn't expect it.” 

He doesn't know how to react aside from smiling at her dumbly but then she reaches out and takes his hand, closing the distance between them. “You’re trembling a little,” she murmurs.

“You make me nervous cause I like you a lot too,” he says looking down at her. He tightens his grip on her hand, small and soft against his. It's hot and a little clammy. He likes that she’s nervous too.  

“I know.” She presses firmly into his side, she’s so close he can smell her perfume and count her lashes. His heart is pounding in his ears, her words echoing in his head. _I like you a lot Yousef._

 

\---

 

They end up in a park. Sana sitting against the base of a tree, Yousef with his head in her lap. She’s playing with his floppy flat hat hair, tracing the hook of his nose and the stubble on his jaw with her fingertips. He can’t believe he’s here with her, that she likes him.

“So how long have you thought we’re soulmates?” She asks with a smirk.

“I’m never gonna live that one down, huh?”

“Never,” she grins.

He lets out a loud laugh and mulls it over.

“I was always intimidated by you. I mean you were 10 when I first met you. You stormed over, beat us at fifa and then left just as quick as you had come.” He pauses and something inside him trills, as she traces the line of his lashes. “But I think I stopped seeing you as just Elias’ little sister when you started wearing the hijab to school. He was so worried about you and kept trying to persuade you to not wear it all the time. And one day you got fed up with him and told him off when we were all having dinner. And I- I really admired your dedication, conviction to being yourself and following what you believe. You're so brave and smart and beautiful. And I don’t know exactly when, but I started hoping you’d notice me as more than your brothers friend.”  

She silent for awhile and then in an amused tone says, “So you’ve been in love with me for years now. Wow.”

He lets out a snort. “You’re so full of yourself. But you know,” he continues, eyes closing as he garners the courage to say, “Ever since that day I walked you home and we finally really talked, I felt like you understood me in a way no one has. I thought, ‘This girl talking about cockroaches is the girl I’m going to marry.’” He pauses, ”Now I can’t remember a time when I haven’t felt like this for you.”

Her hands have stilled and he thinks maybe he said too much, too fast.

He feels a pinch in his shoulder moments later and he finally opens his eyes to look up at her. She’s blooming pink, wearing a tight closed lip smile, like she might burst from joy.

“Yousef! You can’t say those things to me!”

Something inside him flares with pride at unnerving her with delight.

She starts running her hands through his hair again. He watches her lips as she lets out slow even breaths, holding back a smile.

He raises an eyebrow at her, “So uh, when did you start liking me?”

“Right now actually.”

He flicks at her hand. “Ha. Ha. You’re so funny.” 

She quirks her mouth and says, “You started being a little weird last year. Always staring, thinking I didn’t notice but I did. At first I thought ‘What the fuck? Do I have something on my face?’ I was going to confront you about it actually.“ 

He lets out an embarrassed groan, “Sorry, I thought I was being chill.”

“Nice try but you weren’t.” She laughs. “I started to hang with Chris, Eva, Noora and Vilde. They helped me open up some. Plus they always talk about boys so things with you started to make more sense and I began to play along with your dumb staring contests... And then you just kind of creeped up on me.”

“Mmmm, so nothing in particular you like about me. Cool,” he says voice low with a shrug.

She rolls her eyes him.

“What I like is that you’re kind, gentle and forgiving. I’ve never seen you lose your cool or even raise your voice. You’ve always been patient. Especially with me. This last month I was so stressed and angry about everything and everyone. I ignored you and you didn’t push but backed off. You’re you and I just like you for who you are.”

It’s his turn to become flushed with glee, thinking back to all the moments they had shared. He didn’t imagine them, they weren’t one sided.

He grabs the hand she has cupped to his cheek so he can kiss the center of her palm, lips dry and hot. He lets out a slow exhale.

“Is this okay?” He asks softly.

“Yeah,” she responds breathless, glowing. She feels the kiss down to her toes. She melts.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lot of headcanons :(
> 
> julie andem is about to catch these hands if she doesn’t let this young muslim couple live and love in peace!


End file.
